


Growing Up Together

by jvici



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Goats, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvici/pseuds/jvici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a decade since the barrier broke. You were just a young boy when it happened. It came as quite a shock to the adults in your town, but the idea of making new friends excited you. You never really had many growing up, and the loneliness often got to you. After the commotion died down, you befriended the Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, who had two children: a goat boy named Asriel, and an adopted human named Frisk.</p><p>Nearing the end of your teenage years, however, your relationship began to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Up Together

It's been a decade since the barrier broke. You were just a young boy when it happened. It came as quite a shock to the adults in your town, but the idea of making new friends excited you. You never really had many growing up, and the loneliness often got to you. After the commotion died down, you befriended the Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, who had two children: a goat boy named Asriel, and an adopted human named Frisk. At first, your parents feared the monsters, but Frisk's presence was reassuring, and eventually, they grew to trust the monsters as well. The siblings made you feel safe and welcomed. Frisk's calm, gentle demeanor contrasted well with Asriel's giggly, gregarious nature, and your loneliness evaporated.

As time passed, the bond grew stronger. You did pretty much everything together. You spent so much time with the Dreemurrs that they gave you your own bedroom. You really couldn't have asked for a better group to grow up with. Toriel and Asgore treated you like one of their own, and you always found their advice useful. Frisk was a stable anchor, always able to keep his cool. But it was Asriel that you grew closest to. You both were a bit more vulnerable; a bit more prone to anxiety, depression, and other negative thoughts. Whenever times got tough, Asriel was always the first to be there for you, and you repaid him in kind. Cheering him up was your greatest pleasure in life, and the smile on his face was worth the pain whenever you saw him upset. Sometimes you wondered if he felt the same way when he helped you.

Nearing the end of your teenage years, however, your relationship began to change. He became noticeably more nervous when speaking to you, as if he was terrified of saying the wrong thing. He often fidgeted, and the tips of his ears would turn bright red. You weren't much better off. You had to avoid looking straight into his eyes, lest you start blushing. His touch would send chills through your body and make your hair stand up. Frisk, for his part, didn't seem to notice. He kept trying to get you two to hang out, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. 

Toriel and Asgore were visiting the surface for a few days, so Frisk invited you over. You did the usual stuff - played games, watched TV, talked about life, but as the night went on, the tension between you and Asriel grew to the point where you completely stopped speaking with one another. Feeling stressed out, you curl up on the couch and zone out. A short time after, you feel a little push on your shoulder. Your eyes pop open and lock on to Frisk, who is standing over you.

"You have a bed, you know," Frisk chastised. "Asriel went to bed a few minutes ago, and I'm going to hit the hay, too."

"Yeah, alright..." you mumble as you sit up. Frisk never liked people sleeping on the couch. Says it makes you look like a bum. Honestly, you don't see the problem, but you're in no mood to argue. "Just give me a moment."

"Alright, but if I wake up and you're asleep out here, I'm pouring water on your face," he threatens as he disappears into the hallway. After taking a moment to rub your temples, you stand up and make your way to your bedroom. As you pass Asriel's room, you hear a very subtle noise. Stopping dead and turning your head to listen carefully, you notice it seems to be coming from his room. Very carefully, you put your ear up against the door. What is that noise? It almost sounds like he's... sniffing? Is he crying? Asriel was always a little prone to that, but you weren't sure why he would be doing it now. Does he think you're ignoring him? You kind of are, aren't you. Slowly, you raise your first to the door, but you stop, your anxiety stopping your arm from going any further. Your knees tremble as you stand there, uselessly, but your nerves win out. You lower your fist and slip into your own bedroom and quickly close the door before quickly sliding under the covers.

"Damn it" you whisper. You close your eyes, but all you see is his smiling face. His cute little fangs and floppy ears. His eyes which seem to stare into your soul. You try to block the images, but they overpower you, driving up your heart rate. After a few more minutes pass, you sit up, frustrated. 

"Maybe I should go and see him... make sure he's really okay..." you consider, the stress becoming almost palpable. You swing your legs over the side of your bed, but your anxiety paralyzes you once more. Grunting in frustration, you roll back over and bury your head into the pillow. Eventually, you feel yourself beginning to doze off, but before you fully fall asleep, your doorknob turns and your door open a crack. It stays open for a few seconds before it opens a little more and a head pops in. You glance over at it and can see a silhouette of a pair of horns and big ears. 

"Hey...?" the figure says with a diminuitive peep. The voice that makes your heart flutter every time you hear it.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" You're trying to sound normal, but your voice betrays your nerves.

"I'm... I'm just a little..." Asriel began, his voice also trembling a little. You sit up in your bed and flick on the lamp, your nerves giving way somewhat to concern.

"You okay?" you ask. The light illuminates Asriel's face, revealing his drooping face and lightly red-rimmed eyes. He glances to the side.

"I'm just a little... umm..." he says, his voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Lonely," he finishes. "Could..." he starts, but stops abruptly. "Actually, never mind," he mumbles before pulling his head out of the door.

"Hey, wait, come back," you blurt almost a little too quickly. Asriel's head reappears. "Come on in," you invite, and Asriel slowly pushes your door open and walks in. His shoulders are sagging, his fingers are steepled, and his body visibly shaking. You've seen him bad before, but this is something else. You swing your body around, kicking the blanket off your legs and sitting up on the edge of your bed. 

"Tell me what's wrong," you say, making space for him to sit next to you. Your own anxiety seems to vanish in his presence. Right now, your only concern is cheering him up.

"It's just..." he begins, tiptoeing toward you. "I... I just... I was in bed, and... I couldn't sleep... ummm..." he mumbles, staring at his feet. "I was thinking about... I mean, we've been friends for so long, and I just... ugh..." 

A million butterflies fly around in your stomach. Is he really saying what you think he's saying?

"I know, Asriel," you whisper. And you do. You know it every time you look at him. You know it every time you hear his voice. Asriel looks up at you, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" he whispers, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," he says, quickly spinning around. Your hand shoots up almost subconsciously, grabbing his. You pull him back down to the bed, staring straight into his eyes. You shuffle over toward him, getting as close as possible. Wiping away his tears, you move your face closer to his. The last thing you see before your lips meet are his arresting dark eyes staring deeply into yours. You throw your arms around him, pushing him gently down onto his back as your kiss continues. You feel his soft, fuzzy hands make their way beneath your shirt, feeling your upper body. A moan escapes your lips as he pulls the shirt over your head. Your lips separate just long enough to get the shirt completely off your body before you continue your assault, feeling his soft fur all over your face as your tongue enters his mouth. He wraps his long tongue around yours, squeezing it gently. After a few more moments, your tongues part and you withdraw your lips from his and look down at him. To your surprise, he is still crying. 

"Asriel..." you say, your voice dripping with concern, but he just shakes his head.

"Thank you..." he says, his voice considerably steadier than before. "Thank you..." You wipe away his tears again as you see the corners of his mouth turn into a little smile.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," you whisper as his smile grows. He lets out a little giggle and looks up at you. He opens his mouth to say something, but as his gaze falls upon your bare chest, he turns his head away and puts his paws over his face.

"Oh god... did I really pull your shirt off?" he groans, but with a slight hint of jollity to his voice. You begin to relax. This is a little more like the Asriel you know. You reach down to the top of his shirt, stroking his ears along the way. They feel like they're on fire. As you grasp the neckline, he places his paw on your hand.

"Hey..." you say, mischief sneaking into your voice. "Let me see. It's only fair," you finish. Asriel giggles, moving his hand away. Gently, you pull the shirt over his head, revealing his furry upper body. You begin slowly rubbing his stomach, feeling his snow white fur as your palms slide up and down across his torso.

"Hey... that tickles..." he giggles, grinning wildly, hands still over his eyes. You continue to stroke him, up and down, left and right, until your hand passes over one of his nipples. Using your index finger, you draw a little circle around it. 

"Hey, hey, h- aah!" he bleats before quickly letting out an embarrassed moan. It makes you laugh. He's always had an issue with bleating when he giggles, and he's very self-conscious about it. You secretly thought it was just the cutest thing. Leaning down, you whisper seductively in his ear.

"I've always found it adorable."

"Reeeeeally?" he whines, his voice dripping embarrassment. You smile as you lower your head into his chest, your ear up against his heart. It beats wildly as you continue to rub your hand up and down his body. Asriel wraps his arms around you again. 

"I'm so happy," he whispers into your ear. "You don't know how much I wanted this."

"I think I do," you reply, nuzzling his chest.

"Hmm... maybe," he concedes. You continue to rub his stomach, each stroke getting lower and lower. Eventually, you work up the courage and slip your fingertips beneath the waistband of his pajamas. His chest immediately tightens up. 

"Whoa, whoa," he whispers.

"Sorry," you quickly reply, shooting your hand out.

"No, no," he coos. "It's okay... I just wasn't expecting it." Hesitantly, you slide your hand back down under the band and into his underwear.

"You sure?" you ask, not wanting to do anything that would upset him.

"Yeah..." he breathes. "It's okay. I've... always wondered what it would be like." You slide the rest of your hand down his pants and down his pubis, rubbing the inside of his thigh along the way. Asriel's arms tighten around you slightly as you move your hand over, brushing up against his scrotum.

"What have we here...?" you tease, lifting your head off his chest. Your eyes meet for a split second before he bleats and closes his eyes. Giggling, you slide your hand under his scrotum, cupping his testicles in your hand. They're the perfect size. As you play with them, you hear little "ahhs" escape him. You honestly can't tell if they're out of pleasure or out of embarrassment, but they melt your heart all the same. You slide your hand up and gently grasp the shaft at its base, feeling it harden in your grip. Asriel's fingers dig into your back as he tenses up.

"Be careful with that," he shakily whispers. You lift your head off his chest and grin at him.

"Don't worry. I know how fragile you are," you joke.

"Hey!" Asriel objects, gently shoving you with his free hand. You smile at him as you gradually slide your hand up his shaft. Like his testicles, his penis is the perfect size. It feels about six inches in your hand. You rub your thumb over the opening, which is already drooling with his precum. Asriel's legs quiver as you sit up and pull the front of his pants down with your other hand, exposing his manhood to the cool bedroom air. 

"Oh my god..." Asriel groans with his head tilted back and his mouth open. Your own member stiffens as you lean down and take his in your mouth, gently licking and stroking it. You've have no idea what you're doing, but Asriel seems to be enjoying it, and that's all that you care about. He squirms under you as you continue to work his shaft, his breath growing increasingly staccato. 

"That's perfect..." he groans, as you resume fondling his testicles. Nearly every stroke draws out a little more precum, giving you a little salty treat. You turn your head to look up at Asriel, but he is now holding your pillow over his face. You grin as you continue licking up and down his erection. After a few minutes of this, Asriel's whimpers begin to pitch up. 

"Mmmf," he chirps from beneath the pillow, prompting you to stroke even faster. You pull your mouth off his penis and swirl your tongue around the opening, setting him off.

His entire body tenses up as he throws his head back as far as it can go, squealing into the pillow. His legs bounce up and down on the bed as semen squirts from his tip, landing on your tongue and his lower stomach in equal amounts. You feel every pulse as he thrashes, lost in the pleasure of his orgasm. After a few final dribbles, you swallow as his body slowly comes to a rest. You lie back down and rest your head on his chest, as he attempts to catch his breath, incredible warmth radiating from his body.

"Do you always have such violent orgasms?" you quip after a few moments.

"Shut up!" he cries as he swings the pillow into your head. Laughing, you grab a tissue and dab up the seed that you didn't swallow. You bounce off the bed and toss the tissue into the bin. When you turn around, you meet Asriel's eyes, which quickly dart down to your groin. Somehow, you forgot that you're still sporting a prominent tent. Now it is your turn to be embarrassed - you make an awkward little cross-legged twist to try to hide it, but it's far too late for that. Asriel snorts, laughing at your sad attempt to hide your arousal.

"Yeah, uh," you stammer. Asriel shoots you a toothy grin.

"Let me see... it's only fair," he replies in the same sing-song tone you used on him earlier. You blush as you pull down the front of pants, revealing your stiff cock. Asriel's eyes light up as he sits up and licks his lips. God, his tongue is long. You've always known that, but even when it was squeezing your own tongue, it never really hit you just how long it is. You walk up to the side of the bed, your penis a few feet from his face.

"I've never done this before," he confesses, a lack of confidence evident in his tone.

"I'd never done it either, but if I can manage it with this little stub," you say, sticking your tongue out at him, "then you shouldn't have any problems." 

Asriel looks up at you with a droll smile. As he moves his head closer to you, he begins to lick the tip of your penis with the tip of his tongue, sending shivers down your spine. His head slowly moves toward your body, spreading more and more of his tongue around your shaft. Your body tenses as he wraps himself around your cock, his smooth tongue pleasuring multiple areas at once. 

"Holy shit..." you grunt. He begins to thrust his head back and forth, his tongue slithering up and down your shaft. It's overwhelming. Your knees begin to wobble, and you grab onto one of his horns for support. You shudder as the pleasure fills every fibre of your being. You start to gently guide his head as he continues his thrusts. You feel yourself leaking wildly in his mouth and wonder if he's enjoying it as much as you did. 

"Watch the fangs," you advise, feeling a few close calls.

"Mm," he answers, his mouth in no position to form anything more intelligible. You expect him to continue going until your orgasm, but shortly after, he unwraps his tongue from your penis and pulls his head away.

"What are you-" you begin to protest, but your objection quickly turns to apprehension as you see the anxious look on Asriel's face. "Umm, you okay?" you ask as Asriel taps his fingers together.

"Uh... well... I was wondering if..." he began before clearing his throat. "It's just... uh, back at home, I..." he said before turning away.

"At home, you..." you prompt, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I have some, uh... toys. You know?" he replies, the shame pouring from his words.

"Toys," you repeat plainly.

"You know... I mean, they're pretty small, but..." he mumbles, "but I think you'd, uh... you know. Fit." Your face curls into a smile. You've always fantasized about having sex with him, but never thought it would actually happen.

"Are you suggesting..." you slowly say as Asriel's stare penetrates your soul. "That you want me to..."

"Pleeeeease?" he whines. You look down into his pleading eyes. How can you resist those? Not that you want to, of course. You just worry a little bit about hurting him. 

"Well," you start, but you are thoroughly defeated by his stare. "Alright, if that's what you want." 

Asriel squeals excitedly, sliding his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs, revealing his entire form to you. He's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. You step out of your own pants and gently push him down onto his back and climb onto the bed next to him. He turns his head and smiles at you. You lean in, kissing him tenderly on the lips. 

"Okay... roll over," you command. Asriel obeys, rotating his body, revealing his back to you. You shuffle up as close as you can, spooning him. The feeling of his soft fur against your body fills you with a warmth like you've never felt before. It's not heat... is it love? Is this how love feels?

"You're really sure about this, right?" you ask. You could never forgive yourself if you hurt him.

"I'm sure..." Asriel replies. His voice is so soft. He sounds so vulnerable. You begin to calmly rub his fuzzy rump, slowly making your way to his crack. Asriel moans softly as you slowly spread his cheeks, revealing his tight, pink hole. 

"Alright... last warning," you whisper in his ear. "If it's too much, let me know and I'll stop immediately." After receiving a soft coo in reply, you line yourself up with his anus. You don't have any lubrication, but you're dripping so much precum you don't need it. At this point, your dick is hard as a diamond, and you very, very slowly push into his ass. His tight tunnel clamps around your member as you continue your invasion, allowing the steady leak of precum to lubricate him. With every inch, a bleat escapes Asriel's mouth. You slide your arm underneath his side and grasp his hand, which tightens around yours. Finally, roughly a minute later, your pubic bone pushes up against his rear.

"I'm all the way in," you tell him. He tightens both his hands around yours, and then starts to sniffle again. "Are you okay? I can take it out," you blurt, suddenly worried.

"No," he squeaks as he turns his head and looks into your eyes. "Please, claim me," he whispers. Warmly smiling back, you slowly pull most of your cock out and slowly push back in. Asriel meets your every thrust, pushing back whenever as you hilt inside of him. 

"Faster," he urges, and you pick up the pace, the bed shaking beneath you. Asriel's moans grow shaky as you pound his prostate. He begins to pant and grasp at the bedsheets, holding on tightly. 

"Faster!" he commands again, his voice rising to a sort of quiet shout. You oblige, pounding as fast as you can manage.

"You feel so amazing..." you groan into his ear. 

"You... feel... better," he replies, each word a trial. You move your free hand from his hip and wrap it around his once again erect penis, stroking as you thrust. Asriel's moans grow even louder, and his body tenses up again. You wrap your upper leg around his to anchor them as he begins convulsing once more, his penis letting loose a substantially smaller amount of cum than the first time. With every squirt, his asshole clenches around you, and that combined with the tongue lashing you received earlier sends you over the edge. 

"Asriel..." you snarl.

"Please... give it all to me..." he moans as your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You thrust as hard as you can into his hips, unleashing jet after jet of your load into his hole. You can't help but groan as your testicles drain into your lover and best friend. After what feels like eternity, your muscles relax. 

"Wow," you breathe. 

"Thank you," Asriel sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you too," you whisper back. From this point on, your souls are one, and the binding force is pure, unconditional love. You reach up and stroke Asriel's ears. He's perfect. Just perfect. You never want to let go. Together, you slowly drift off to sleep.

...

A few hours later, you wake up. You've softened up and your penis has slid out of his hole. You reach down and feel the mess of half-dried semen coming from his ass. Moving very slowly to avoid disturbing him, you get out of bed, grab a tissue, and wipe it down as best you can. After silently putting your pants back on, you carefully and quietly open the door and walk out into the hallway, then turn around to close the door as quietly as you opened it. Once you hear the quiet click of the latch, you turn back around to walk to the washroom and bump straight into Frisk. You nearly jump out of your skin.

"Jesus fuck!" you exclaim as loudly as you can while still whispering. Frisk pokes you in your bare chest.

"Hot in there, huh?"

You try to play dumb, but your head looks like a sunburned apple.

"Umm, yeah. Real hot," you respond lamely.

"Uh huh," Frisk replies. "It's pretty cool in my room. No reason why your room would be hot."

"Unless you were... up to something," he adds. You feel like you're shrinking.

"Can I just get by please?" you say, pronouncing it all as one word. Your throat feels tight as a clamp. Frisk gives you wry smile and a little wink and lets you pass before vanishing back into his own room. After a quick trip to the washroom, you tiptoe back into your room, lie down on the bed next to Asriel, and fall asleep. You've got a lot of explaining to do, but for now... you just want to enjoy the moment with Asriel.


	2. Sharing the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's terrifying to tell your secrets.

_**Story contains spoilers.** _

"Human and monster should never be together."

"It is disgusting and wrong."

"Damn, dude, that's pretty fucked up, not gonna lie."

Your eyes pop open and scan the room. You're alone. Water rushes through the pipes of the house, drowning out the voices from your dream. That must be Asriel in the shower. Probably a good idea, given what you did to his fur last night. Slowly, you sit up and run your fingers through your hair. Oh boy. You really did it. You made love to a monster. Though the two societies have warmed up to each other over the past few years, relationships across the races was still a severe taboo. What would Frisk think? What would their parents think? Your stomach slowly rises into your throat as you dwell on the thought. Though his role as ruler has diminished considerably since the barrier's fall, Asgore was still the king. Kings have certain expectations for their sons, and being in a same-sex relationship with a human generally is not one of them! You groan as the pipes grow silent. There's that anxiety again. That trepidation that has shut you down so many times. You stare at the ceiling for a while, thoughts and fears racing through your mind until you are interrupted by a knock at your door.

"You up?" Frisk calls from the hallway.

"Umm... yeah..." you reply with a frog in your throat.

"Alright. I gotta talk to you. I'll be in the kitchen."

 _I gotta talk to you_? Oh no. That can't be good. You remember the look on his face last night. He knows. He has to know. What else could he want to talk about? Oh man. Ohhh man. You reluctantly roll out of bed and throw your shirt back on. Your mind races, a thousand thoughts competing for your attention. Maybe he doesn't know? Nah. There's no way. But maybe? No. He definitely - well, maybe not. You shake your head, trying to get a grip. The more you put it off, the more your body feels like it's going to collapse in on itself. Your legs feel like they're in concrete, but you manage to creep out of your room. You hear the noisy whirr of the blow dryer coming from the washroom, and it's strangely calming. Maybe the sound is blocking out your thoughts. Feeling fractionally better, you manage to make your way into the kitchen.

"Um... what's up?" you start, your voice like that of a mouse.

"So..." Frisk says impishly before pausing. Every moment of silence is torture. "It's about Asriel."

"Ye-- well, about, uh,"

Frisk spins around and faces you, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm making breakfast rolls. You think he's up for butterscotch or cinnamon this morning?"

God damn it, Frisk. You stare straight into his eyes, your face blank.

"Butterscotch," you drone after a few seconds.

"Hey, you'd know better than me," he chirps as he swings back toward the oven.

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Frisk is fucking with you. There's no way he's not. You take a deep breath and sit down at the kitchen table. The tension is burning a hole in your soul. You just want to run up and shake Frisk and demand he tells you everything he knows. A door swings open in the hallway and a cheerful voice calls out. Your stomach turns in two directions simultaneously.

"Morning, Frisk!"

"Morning, Az."

"Ooh, is that butterscotch? How did you-" he stops as he catches sight of you. Maybe it's just the blow dryer, but his ears are already going red.

"Hey, Asriel," you say, trying to sound normal. You're as convincing as a child wearing a false moustache.

"Oh, hey," he replies, his voice suddenly reserved. "Ummm, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," you blurt as you steal a peek at Frisk. The corners of his mouth have curled into a grin. "Yeah, I was just, uh, waiting for you to get out of the shower. So, yeah, I'm... gonna go do that now," you say as you scurry from your chair. As you pass Asriel, he grabs your hand and shoots you a quick smile before letting you by. You feel like you're on fire. You practically kick the door down as you dash into the still steamy washroom, toss your clothes down the laundry chute, and hop into the shower.

"Fuck, man..." you curse under your breath as the hot water relaxes your tense muscles and washes your anxiety down the drain. As you clean yourself, you hear Asriel and Frisk talking from outside of the room. You stop dead. Their words are muffled by the shower, but Asriel's voice sounds shaky. Oh no. Is he telling Frisk? You stick your head out of the shower, your hair dripping onto the floor. Focusing closely, you try to make out their words, but you still can't quite understand them. You race to finish washing yourself before turning off the water and leaping out of the shower. The conversation outside the room seems to have ended. Your heart pounds as you reach for your clothes, but come up empty. Oh. Right. You were in such a rush to get into the washroom that you forgot to grab any. Perfect. You could put your other clothes back... oh. Right. You tossed them into the chute. Great. You sigh as you wrap your towel around your waist and open the door a crack, listening for any voices. Coast seems clear. Carefully, you push open the door, trying to prevent it from creaking as much as possible. Once it's open enough, you dart out, intending to rush to your room, but a voice slams straight into you.

"Hey, uh- ah!" Asriel bleats as you fly into the hallway. He startles you so severely that you leap a foot off the ground, spinning in the air and losing your grip on the towel. It falls to your knees as you stumble backwards toward your door. As you pull your towel back up, you look up at your assailant. Frisk and Asriel are standing side by side, the former grinning like the cheshire cat, and the latter looking as though if embarrassment could kill, he'd be dead a hundred times over. You backpedal into your room, fall in, kick the door shut, you collapse into a starfish position staring at the ceiling. Well, guess there's nothing left to do but wait to die. Frisk is belly-laughing in the hallway. Yeah, yeah. Real funny. Your body reflexively curls into the fetal position as the humiliation squeezes the life from your body. Eventually, the laughter dies down and there's a knock at your door.

"Hey, you dressed yet?" Frisk calls from the other side.

"No."

"Hah! Well, I'm going to the store. Need anything?"

"No."

"Alright. Take it easy, _big guy_." His final two words ooze sarcasm. You sigh as pull yourself up to your feet. As you shuffle through your drawers, you hear footsteps from outside your room. Asriel didn't go with him? You slap on a decent looking outfit and walk out into the living room, where Asriel is pacing in front of the couch, staring at his feet.

"Asriel..." you say. His head pops up and he trots over to you, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing tightly. You return the hug and look into his eyes.

"He knows," Asriel mumbles, his voice fraught with concern.

"Did you... tell him?"

"No, but... the way he was talking to me... he only talks like that when he's playing dumb. I'm so scared... what are we going to do?"

"I... don't know," you answer, rubbing his shoulders. "I think... it'll be fine. He was raised by monsters, after all."

Your philosophizing is little comfort to Asriel, who begins to tremble. 

"Yeah, but..."

You release the hug and take his hands, guiding him to the couch. As you both sit down, he looks at you, his face twisted with uncertainty.

"I mean," you start, but no words follow. Asriel begins to sniffle next to you. You run your fingers through his head fur and try again. "Think about it... could you really see him getting angry? Frisk? Angry about love, of all things?"

Asriel draws a circle on the ground with his toe.

"I guess not..." he concedes before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "But..."

"No buts," you whisper. "It'll be okay." 

Asriel sighs. You sit together in silence, taking each other's warmth in. And damn, is he warm. The feel of his soft fur on your fingertips makes your heart flutter. Your hormones rage, images of last night populating your mind. You try to fight your arousal, but it gets the better of you.

"So..." you start, a faux-innocence tinting your voice. "Since there's no one else around..."

"Have something in mind?" he inquires with a similar lilt. Looks like he's thinking the same thing. You gaze at him as you rub his thigh.

"Oh... I dunno," you tease. "Is there anything you want?"

"Hmm..." Asriel says, a grin on his face. "What I want is..." he begins before pouncing you, planting a kiss on your lips. He pushes you onto your back, his body pressed against yours. You slide your hand behind his head and gently pull him closer as your lips explore his. As your bodies rub together, your length stiffens and pushes up against his groin. He giggles as he slides his free hand into your pants and grasps your penis.

"Hey, now... what do you think you're doing?" you purr as his fingers explore your now fully erect shaft.

"I didn't get to do this last night..." he replies, sticking his tongue out a little bit before initiating another kiss. As he begins stroking, a chill runs through your bones. His furry hand almost tickles. His own length begins to push into your stomach as he leans his body against yours. Your glans grows wet as it leaks precum.

"I'm going to get you sticky if you keep doing that," you whisper in his ear.

"I have a better idea, then," he replies as he removes his hands from your pants and jumps off the couch. He faces you, sporting a prominent tent, before dropping to his knees next to your groin. 

"Whoa... what if Frisk comes back early?" you warn, suddenly tense. You could probably hide a little kissing and foreplay, but this is a bit much. Asriel smiles at you and shakes his head, ears flopping about.

"He checked for all his stuff before he left. He's not coming back for a while," he tells you as he pulls down the front of your pants and begins licking your shaft, maintaining eye contact the entire time. You relax a little, allowing yourself a little groan. Asriel's eyes soften as he continues to stare into yours. He cups your testicles in his hand as he continues licking. The sensation of fur on flesh is titillating. As his tongue envelops your penis, you throw your head back and breathe deeply, soft moans escaping your throat. With every lick you feel your orgasm drawing near. But just as he did last night, he retracts his tongue and stands up just as it starts getting good. You look up at him as he wiggles out of his pants and kicks them onto the floor.

"I need you to fill me up again," he growls. "Now."

You're taken aback a little bit. Who are you and what have you done with Asriel? It is pretty sexy, you have to admit. He leaps onto couch facing away from you, his knees landing on either side of your groin. Taking the initiative, you grab your wet cock, point it up, and spread his ass as he lowers himself onto you. His hole wraps around you like a vice as it resists your entry. He groans as you penetrate deeper and deeper, before he finally comes to rest sitting on your hips. You twitch your penis, eliciting a little gasp. In return, he slaps his tail on your chest and wiggles his rump. You grab his waist with both hands and begin slow, shallow thrusts, watching as his tight ring grips your shaft.

"Come on," Asriel growls. "Give it to me..."

"Be patient," you tease, holding your pace steady as he whines. He tries to move his hips against your thrusts, but you pull down gently on his tail to stop him.

"You're being greedy," you sing as his growls turn to whines, and then to squeals.

"Just fuck me already!" 

The desperation in his voice persuades you, and you pick up the pace, pulling out a bit farther and pushing a bit harder with each thrust. Moans slide out of his throat as you increase your tempo. Before long, you're assaulting his hips, the sound of your hips meeting his filling the air as his back begins to arch. You slide a hand off his hips and wrap it around his cock, jerking him erratically as he bounces on your lap. His penis drools precum on your hand as you stroke it. His anus clenches around you, trying to suck you in even deeper. He arches so far that loses his balance and falls backwards, almost striking you with his horn as his head lands next to yours.

"Hey, watch it!" you warn.

"Sorry!" he giggles, momentarily reverting to his usual self. You nuzzle his cheek and roll him on his side. After some awkward shuffling, you manage to get into a spooning position. You resume your thrusts, quickly regaining top speed. The couch wobbles as you slam into him. That all-too-familiar tension begins to build up in your nether region, signalling that the end is near. You grab his cock once more, extracting another sharp gasp from the goat boy. He starts fucking your hand in time with your thrusts. 

"Oh my god..." Asriel moans, his legs beginning to shake. Your arm vibrates around his cock, sending him over the edge. His legs thrash and he throws his head back, nearly headbutting you as his penis erupts. His semen drips down your hand and onto the floor. You pull your hand to your mouth and insert your fingers, licking the cum off them. The taste of your lover's essence sets you off. Thrusting as hard as you can, you begin squirting into his clenching depths. You groan with every pulse as your orgasm sweeps you away. As your orgasm tapers off, you stop moaning, and for a few blissful moments, the only sounds in the room are you and Asriel trying to catch your breaths. You grab a tissue from the end table an place it under his anus, catching a small amount of your load as your penis softens and slides out. After the flow stops, you scrunch up the tissue and place it next to the box. 

"I messed up the floor," Asriel giggles between breaths. You laugh and hand him a tissue.

"I love how feisty you get," you say to Asriel as he wipes up the floor. He whines an embarrassed whine.

"It feels so good," he purrs. "It makes me... really happy." 

You smile. Yeah, that's what it is. It's pure happiness. You lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"I love you..."

"I love you too," he replies as he leans back into you. You lie together for a short while, content to merely be together, but it's not long before the smell of sex in the air hits you.

"I need another shower," you say, wiping the sweat from your brow and shaking your slimy hand. "Before Frisk gets back." 

"And I've gotta take the buns out of the oven before they burn."

Coming to an understanding, you both roll off the couch. You gently slap his butt as he bends over to pick up his pants before heading off to your room. After grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, you hop into the shower for a quick rinse. As the water runs down your body, you think of Frisk and the anxiety slowly creeps back in. Maybe you could just... not tell him? No, that won't work. You can't spend even five minutes with Asriel without turning sappy. Hundreds of awful situations race through your mine. The fear wraps around you like a snake. You try to get a grip on your thoughts, but they overwhelm you. You lose all sense of time as you pace back and forth under the nozzle, a slave to your own thoughts. Eventually, your trance is broken by a knock at the door. 

"Ummm... are you okay?" Asriel asks through the door, his voice unsteady. "It's been almost half an hour. I'm a little worried..."

"Uh, oh, yeah. Just getting out now," you half-lie as you turn off the water and begin drying yourself off. It's amazing how your own concerns seem to vanish whenever Asriel's voice gets nervous. You quickly jump into another pair of clothes and walk out into the living room, where Asriel is slumped on the couch, staring at his feet.

"Hey, you," you say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so afraid," he utters, his voice cracking. You flop down at his side and take his hand. "Frisk called," he continues. "He should be home any minute."

You tense up.

"I think maybe we shouldn't..." you begin, but Asriel cuts you off.

"We have to do this. He needs to know."

"But, what-"

"We have to," he repeats.

 _Clunk_. The front door swings open. You exchange wide-eyed glances with Asriel as you jump to your feet, but he pulls you back down. 

"He's gonna see!" you hiss. Panic rises in your chest. All the talk earlier seems so empty as your fears are now laid before you. As the terror sets in, you try to tug your hand away, but Asriel pulls back harder. His eyes plead with you, a gleam of hurt in them. It hits you like a punch to the gut. You nod and sit down next to him, your knees wobbling.

"Oh man!" a voice rings out from the hallway. 

"I'm so sorry," you whisper into Asriel's ear. You feel like you're gonna puke.

"I understand... I'm scared too."

After some shuffling in the hallway, Frisk skids into the room, bags in tow.

"You ever see burgers fall out of a dude's-" he begins before looking at you and Asriel. His eyes scan you, then your clenched hands, then Asriel, then back to you.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Frisk..." Asriel groans. Frisk sighs as he sets the bags on the floor.

"Come on, you two," he says, his tone now serious. "It's pretty obvious. The way you stare at each other. The way you get nervous around each other," he explains. "The way you shook the entire wall last night..." he continues after a brief pause. You cover your face with your free hand.

"Frisk!" Asriel cries, burying his head between his knees. Frisk shakes his head and grins.

"That's whatever. But are you seriously this wound up about telling me? I'm hurt. I thought you respected me more than that."

Your eyes start to water, but Asriel has beaten you to it. His shoulders heave as he begins to bawl into his pants.

"I'm..." he tries to say, but the words die in his throat. Frisk walks over and pats him on the shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy. You know that. If you guys being together is what makes you happy, then that's what I want." 

Asriel looks up, his eyes already red-rimmed. Tears stream down his face, leaving a distinct line in his fur. The sight of Asriel crying sets off your own waterworks, and you begin to sob next to him.

"Thanks, Frisk..." you choke, the tension and anxiety replaced by love. Frisk laughs and sits down on the couch next to Asriel.

"Wipe away those tears, you two," Frisk says. "I love you guys, and I'll stick up for you come hell or high water." 

Asriel snaps. He lets go of your hand and throws his arms around Frisk, wailing into his shoulder. Frisk grins and shakes his head at you as he rubs Asriel's back.

"It's all right, Az..." he coos. You sniffle and wipe your tears as Asriel continues to weep.

"I was... it just... I didn't," he tries to say as he shakes. You lean over and wrap your arms around him, rocking him tenderly.

"Hey now," Frisk says, the jocularity returning to his words. "You're gonna mess up my shirt!" 

You giggle as you continue to rock Asriel, who seems to be calming down a little bit.

"Thank you..." Asriel manages as he lets go of Frisk and pulls away. He leans back into you and rests his head on your shoulder.

"See? Was that so hard?" Frisk teases. "We all good?"

You each give him a nod.

"Awesome. Hey, I got some pizza. We should get at it before it gets cold, yeah?" Frisk says as he pops off the couch and skips out the door. Asriel turns and looks up at you. His eyes are red, his fur is matted, and his lips are still trembling, but he's smiling, and that's all you need. You pull him into a sensual kiss. The world seems perfect.

Well, at least until Toriel and Asgore come home...


End file.
